ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nike (Orion Continuity)
Title: Godly Life form In universe Title: Goddess of Justice and Law Appearance True Form She appears like her mortal guise but wearing a brown gown with a silver girdle. The bottom and from of her gown are starry black and like smoke and so are her arms with now have claws. On her cheeks are green markings that run up to beneath her eyes and her hair is not very long. Her gown can also become legs were her feet are black and starry like her arms. Mortal Guise She appears as a slim figured young woman with straight silver hair that touches her back. She generally wears a black sweater and grey tight jeans. She has grey eyes with rimless slender glasses and is pretty. When not using either of these forms, she appears as a swirling mass of prismatic energy. Stats *Height: variable but 5~6 feet in human form *Weight: variable but 90~100 pounds in human form *Origin: Higher Dimension Powers *Higher Dimensional Life form: As a higher dimensional life form Nike is more powerful than even King. Only good Ultras can look upon her true form and survive. **Ethereal Nature: Due to her nature Nike is privy to certain abilities ***Back Door: She can appear and be invisible to all beings no matter how advance their technology or senses, only another similar being like her can detect her presence ***Immortality: She is immortal, she is immune to aging and if anything seriously damages her body she can disappear and reappear completely healed. ***Shape Shifting: She appear as anything she desires, even an event like a storm or tsunami. **Dimensional Control: Nike has complete control over the fabric of Space/Phase, she could move planets and galaxies around the universe and alter reality to grant what ever she wishes. Only something with the power to time travel can escape her grasp. **Mental Abilities: She has powerful telekinesis and telepathy, controlling the weather with her mind. **Teleportation: She can appear wherever she desires. **Energy Blasts: She can fire powerful bolts of energy. **Omniscience: She can perceive most if not all of the universe at once. Weakness Despite all she can do she is not all-powerful, if she abuses her powers she will have to answer to her peers. There are also other beings that can challenge her. Also, in other universes her powers are limited. History The writer of the Galactic Law, Nike is a god class life form. She exists to balance the universe's energies and maintain it as a gardener watches his garden. She evolved from a spiritual life form near the early 'days' of the universe and has watched over it since. When the Ultras first came to be is was NIke who guided them into creating the Space Patrol. Due to living in a higher dimension she rarely appears to mortal creatures as she spends most of her time fixing spacial ruptures caused by fool younger races. She knows King and has taken interest in Orion's career. See Also *Galactic Law *Universal Court Category:Fan Seijin Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:Cosmic Entity